


弟弟恋人（六）

by Shadow_kinki



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KKL - Freeform, KT, M/M, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_kinki/pseuds/Shadow_kinki
Summary: 《妹妹恋人》设定
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi





	弟弟恋人（六）

  
高中毕业典礼上光一上台讲话，然后就是被人要钮扣，他拽下第二个纽扣放在口袋里。

剩下的很快的按照先来后到的发完了，他怕自己裤子的扣子也没了，逃到了天台。

那里已经有一个人了，那人穿的校服不是这个学校的，他坐在地上抽烟，光一从他口袋里拿出烟，点上了一支，坐他旁边。

“你真受欢迎。”长濑说道  
“你不去你学校参加毕业典礼，跑我学校来干嘛？”  
他拉过光一，摸着他的头“我想你啊！”  
光一推开他。“小心我揍你”  
“你又不是没揍过。”

第一次见面他们就打架，光一给刚报仇，两人打了一架，长濑就觉得这小个子还敢跟自己挑衅，但是他不应该以貌取人，这家伙的力气真大。

“我和你弟弟一个大学啊”长濑说  
“唉……你帮我照顾他，但是不能对他有非分之想”  
“放心我喜欢你！”  
“我抽你啊！”光一一脸黑线。  
“哈哈哈哈，真开不起玩笑。”

光一说“我告诉你个秘密，我们相爱着，我和刚2个月前上床了。”

“啊？？？！！优等生！你还能干出来这种事儿，长濑智也难以置信的看着他。“不对，优等生现在抽着烟，还爱打架。”

“可是我妈妈现在已经开始怀疑了，当我抱他的时候我其实已经想到这样的结局了，其实，我只要再忍过两个月，刚也就不会被我拉下水，可是，我管不住自己。”

“你为什么和我说？”长濑抽着烟说道。

光一掐灭了烟，“我自己在和自己在打架，一个让我维持这个家，一个让我破坏这一切，才能拥有刚。”

长濑把低头哭的光一搂了过来。  
“放心，我会替你看着弟弟的。”

他们从天台下去看到了刚，光一把纽扣给他“这个给你。”  
刚高兴的接了过去，看着光一身后的长濑，“他怎么在这？”  
“嗨！弟弟！”长濑自来熟的说着  
“谁是你弟弟。”  
“我是你哥的朋友，你就是我弟弟“  
光一扶额说道“我和他打了一架就被他缠上了！”

离光一要离开的日子越近，刚就越悲伤，人人都祝贺光一，只有刚说光一最讨厌了！

他们现在在家里很少有接触，因为他们确定妈妈肯定知道了什么，她只是没有说，刚发现他已经不知道怎么做才是一个弟弟应该有的样子了。

光一也好不到哪去，他没法晚上再抱着刚一起睡，无法再触碰他，他们俩都是一种煎熬。

明天光一就要去东京了，刚蜷缩着坐在床上，他觉得自己完了，如果以前他肯定开心极了，房间都是自己的了，不会有人和他抢漫画了。

可是现在一点都不开心，刚用手机给光一发短信“我打算去打工了。我赚到车费就去找你！”

光一“好，我也打工，我们一起赚钱。”  
刚“你为什么可以舍得离开我？”光一在上铺听到刚在哭。  
他不想破坏刚的美梦，他什么都不能说

光一“我爱你，等我。”  
刚 “我会等你的。光一，你抱我吧。下次还不知道要什么时候。”  
光一“会被听到”  
刚 “我不让自己发出声音。”  
刚已经爬上了光一的上铺，刚看见光一果然也是坐在床上没有睡。

光一把他抱了上来，他当然想要他。刚觉得自己不知不觉爱的越来越深了，他吻着光一，一刻都不想和他分开。

“为什么我们是兄弟？”刚说着“明明我和你一点都不像。”

  
光一含着他，“嘘！让我们开心的做爱吧。”

光一再也忍不了了，就算被发现，就算被父母打死，他也不想停下来了。

刚捂着嘴，他哭的很伤心，这个给他快乐的人，明天就要走了，他想让自己变得坚强一点，可是他办不到。

“恩！！！“刚高潮了，他把光一拉了上来，让他躺在床上，自己含了上去。

他学着光一，虽然还是很笨拙但是光一看到刚在给自己口，这就让他兴奋。

“刚，刚的嘴里很舒服。”  
光一要到了，想让刚抬起头，可是刚并不打算起来。

光一摸着他都是眼泪的脸颊，擦着嘴角上自己的精液。

“刚你真的好美。“

刚把自己的脸压在枕头上，光一给他开扩着后穴，刚手紧紧抓着床单。

想要光一，想要他干我。

刚扭着头对光一说“光一，我要你！”

光一吻着他的嘴，慢慢的进入他的身体。

“恩...恩....恩！！！！”

刚堵着自己的嘴，眼泪又流了出来，明明已经做过了，为什么光一进入他，他还是那么紧张，就像第一次一样。

刚的内壁紧紧包裹着他，他在耳边听到光一说“放松点，有什么事儿有我在，别怕，都是我不好。刚没有错。”

刚放松了，光一与他十指相扣，开始有规律的进出着。

“恩..恩...”刚承受着他火热的入侵。

光一从他身体里出来，让他转过身。

他看着刚捂着嘴，眼泪止不住，光一感受到他的颤抖，他知道刚现在一点都不享受，他心理压力太大，他只是一味的承受着。

他拉下他的手，“别怕，我在，我会保护刚的。”

光一吻着刚，让他放松，刚摸着光一的脸，刚和他的舌头纠缠着，刚心里说着“好喜欢他啊，我好喜欢他。”

光一分开他的腿，再次插入他的身体，刚的身体弓了起来。

刚身体里好热，越来越热，他紧紧抱着光一，在光一一次次猛烈撞击下，刚要到了。他咬上光一的肩膀，想堵着自己的嘴。

但是又怕光一痛，放开了，手指抓伤了光一的背。

“咬我吧，没事儿，我喜欢。”

刚得到了允许再次咬着光一的肩膀，堵住自己的嘴。

刚在光一一次次撞击下暗暗叫着他的名字，希望自己可以把他留下来。

光一，光一！我爱你！

刚全身的痉挛享受着光一给他带来的热度及遍布全身的快感。

刚放开嘴，舔着光一的肩膀希望能减轻他的疼痛。

“没关系，刚给我的标记，不痛。”  
“怎么不痛，流血了。”  
“那我给刚也做个也属于我的标记，他吻着刚的小腹，一会他抬起头，说“刚是我的。”

“光一把我偷走吧，我不想你离开我。我好痛苦。”刚抱着光一在哭。

光一一愣，吻着他的额头，然后紧紧抱着他，他高兴的流泪，他希望再次回到这个家的时候刚还能这样说。

他们一晚上谁也没睡，不想浪费分别前最后的时间。

“刚。你知道吗？都说双胞胎上一辈子是恋人。我也许上辈子就带着爱着你的记忆了。”  
“我爱你，光一。”

“天要亮了，下去吧，妈妈要起了。我们还能见面啊，我答应你，只要能回来一定就回来。”光一说道。

“恩！”刚亲了一下光一，他们又不是永远见不到，暂时的分开而已。

早上吃了早餐爸爸开着车一家人送光一去火车站，刚想拉着他的手都不敢。

他们一直到月台刚都一张要哭的脸。光一要上火车了，刚想抱抱他，光一何尝不想。

突然一个人穿了过来，做了刚想做的事，说了刚想说的话，小舞抱着光一，“光一，别走！”

爸爸妈妈一愣，爸爸说“光一，小舞是你女朋友吗？”

光一甩开小舞，“不是，你们误会了！小舞你放开我。”

小舞说“光一，我不会放弃的。”  
光一看见刚低着头。

光一说“好了，我要走了。”光一抱了下爸爸，抱了下妈妈，“我会想你们的！”

然后张开手臂，对着刚，刚跑了过去，紧紧抱着他。  
“哥哥最好了！”

光一摸着他的头，笑着对他说“别哭了，我很快会回来的。”

光一上了火车，火车开动了，火车刚开出站，光一再难坚持，他低着头，眼泪流了出来，“刚，明明刚分开，我就好想你了。”

—TBC


End file.
